Dependencia
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Pero se necesitaban tanto. De una u otra manera lo sabían, eran dependientes el uno del otro. No importaba que ocurriera después, o como se dieran las cosas, simplemente se seguirían necesitando, aún con el dolor, con la desesperación, con las lágrimas. (Re-Subido)


**Serie: **Naruto

**Pareja: **SasuSaku (SasukexSakura)

**Autora: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

**Dependencia**

**...**

Corrió por el oscuro bosque que se alzaba imponente frente a sus ojos, esquivando algunos lugares y metiéndose de manera estratégica en un punto en especial. Caminando, divisó en la colina bajo el cuidado de un árbol, la figura de un hombre sentado allí, cubierto completamente.

Se acercó con calma, estaba segura de que él la sintió venir mucho antes de que ella si quiera diera un paso allí. E incluso, aún si no la hubiese sentido, él sabía que ella aparecería tarde o temprano bajo el velo de la noche.

**_Como todos los días._**

-Me alegra verte **de nuevo**- Susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado, sonriendo quedamente con sus jades ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba sus piernas en un gesto auto-protector que tenía desde pequeña, un tenue sonrojo acompañaba su comentario, algo inocente, sutil, una muestra de la paz que le provocaba verle.

No la miró, no hizo algún ademan con su presencia, simplemente habló.- **_Me da igual_**- Corto, frío y preciso, así era él. Cualquiera se hubiese decepcionado y dado media vuelta, pero ella se quedó allí, agachando su cabeza unos instantes para ocultar la sombra de tristeza que se asomó en sus ojos.

_-...-_

Como siempre se repitió mentalmente que en el fondo le importaba su presencia allí, lo repasó mentalmente muchas veces, como una forma de auto convencerse de que no estaba loca por estar allí, por haberse escabullido unos instantes para verle, que valía la pena todas las cosas que comenzaba a dejar de lado solo por hablarle.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro.

Estaba _**loca **_por seguir allí a pesar de todo.

Y lo sabía, y lo aceptaba, porque sabía que fueran como fueran las cosas, nunca dejaría de pensar en él, de tenerle cerca y de seguirle aunque se fuera al fin del mundo. Todo su ser lo seguían aún sin ella darse cuenta, le pertenecía y, a estas alturas, _todos _lo sabían.

No había duda alguna, si él decidía irse a su posible muerte, ella iría allí, a seguirlo, aún si le tratara cual perro. ¿Por qué?, dirán, no lo sabía, simplemente lo hacía, no había una razón lógica o algo que le impidiera ser capaz de entregarle su vida y estar pegada a su persona a como dé lugar.

Era como un instinto, un instinto protector de tenerle cerca, de asegurarse que **sigue vivo.**

Con los años aprendió a darse cuenta de que, de una u otra forma, ella siempre estaría ligada a él y él a ella, y ella nunca se iría.

-...-

_**¿Por qué?**_

-_Porque se lo prometí y porque lo amo-._

Se decía en ocasiones cuando se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué sigues buscándolo?

Le miró de reojo, notando su perfil serio, siempre era así, era difícil verle sonreír de manera sincera, por no decir imposible, ya que pasó por tantas cosas que le era algo imposible de evitar el ser tan frio como él lo era, con todos era igual, con todos era cortante y frio. Ella no era ninguna excepción.

Más sin embargo, ella continuaba amándole así. Aquello se lo recordó su voz interna, mientras bajaba su rostro preguntándose cómo es que alguien como "ella", estaba con alguien como "él".

Era raro en verdad, ya que hasta donde entendían, ella era luz, alegre, cariñosa y algo bruta. Mientras que él era oscuridad, frio, serio, exigente y cruel, completamente diferentes.

¿Qué hacían dos personas tan distintas juntas? ¿Dónde estaba la lógica de estar dos personas así? Simplemente podía decirse que se complementaban.

**_¿Quizá por eso se aman?_**

Comentó su voz interna otra vez. -por ser distintos- se dijo en un tenue hilo de voz. Si, quizá fuera por eso, eran tan distintos que era difícil estar lejos uno del otro. Porque así era, él podía decir muchas cosas, quejarse de demasiadas, pero simplemente no era capaz de estar lejos de ella.

Y ella se deprimía mucho, lloraba, se enojaba y aun así era incapaz de des-preocuparse por él, ignorarlo o dejarlo de lado, simplemente era algo imposible para su persona, ella siempre iría detrás de él cuando él intentara alejarse y él siempre regresaría a ella cada que ella hiciera eso. Necesitaban complementarse el uno con el otro.

Solo había una verdad detrás de todo esto.

-**Te amo-**

Aquella era la verdad, aquellas palabras que susurró mientras le miraba recargarse sobre aquel verde pasto. Él no respondió nada, solo la miró, llevando de manera sutil su mano hasta la mano de ella y apretándola quedamente, ella lo entendía, **_eso era suficiente._**

Él no era una persona de palabras, por mucho podría decirse que era un milagro que sintiera algo por ella. Pero allí estaba, lo sentía, en sus gestos y en su mirada. Aún si en el fondo de su corazón necesitaba escucharlo decir aquellas palabras, sabía que, por ahora, con un simple gesto bastaba.

Se recostó a su lado, sin decir una palabra y recargó su cabeza en su pecho, acurrucándose quedamente mientras él pasaba su mano por sobre el cabello de ella.

Eso le gustaba.

A _**ambos **_le gustaba en realidad.

Ella siempre se relajaba cuando él tocaba su cabello, y a él siempre le gustó tocar el cabello de ella. En especial ahora que estaba más largo, mucho más largo y liso. A él siempre le gustó el cabello así y ella se lo dejó crecer, para complacerlo y hacerlo feliz, porque le gustaba hacerlo feliz, aunque fuera por algo tan banal como su cabello.

Ella adoraba la luz, pero él prefería estar en la oscuridad, ella lloraba con suma facilidad, él nunca demostraba lo que en verdad sentía al resto de personas. Ella siempre parloteaba de todo, llegando incluso a ser molesta, podía preguntar y tener reacciones demasiado brutas, además de siempre llevarse por su corazón. Él era más tranquilo, callado, analítico y lógico, era bien sabido que inclusive se irritaba muy fácilmente con las cosas propias de ella.

**_Eran tan contrarios._**

Pero se necesitaban tanto. De una u otra manera lo sabían, eran dependientes el uno del otro. No importaba que ocurriera después, o como se dieran las cosas, simplemente se seguirían necesitando, aún con el dolor, con la desesperación, con las lágrimas.

Ella siempre viajaría por las noches a verlo a su guarida, arriesgándose a perder todo, estando todas las noches con él para volver a la mañana siguiente a su aldea como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Y él, en su mutismo, siempre la esperaría, sabiendo que ella llegaría, dándole ese cariño que en el fondo siempre necesitó.

Porque así era.

Una dependencia mutua de la cual, ninguno de los dos, estaba dispuesto a salir.

**_Porque así se amaban._**

**_..._**

**_._**

* * *

**N/A: **Res-subido! ¿Porqué? porque me puse a leerlo y no me gustó como se veía xD cosas raras mías, en esencia es la misma historia, simplemente volví a subirla mas "estructurada" o como quieran llamarle.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
